En Dwi Gast
En Dwi Gast also known as The Grandmaster is a mysterious being that is thought to be one of the oldest beings ever. He has a fancy for board-games, and other similar games. One such game that he enjoys partaking in is manipulating two superhero teams into fighting each other to the death. He once possessed the Mind Gem, in which time he was nearly unstoppable, but had it stolen from him by Thanos in order to power the creation of the formidable Chitauri Scepter. Powers and Abilities Like all other Elders, the Grandmaster is a member of one of the first sentient races in the universe and possesses various superhuman abilities. * Superhuman Strength: The Grandmaster possesses some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which aren't clearly defined. However, the upper limit of his strength does not exceed 25 tons. * Superhuman Speed: The Grandmaster can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Due to the unique effects of the Power Primordial, and the extent in which the Grandmaster has focused this energy for the evolution of his physical form, his musculature produces no fatigue toxins. As a result, he has limitless physical stamina in all activities. * Superhuman Durability: The Grandmaster's body is virtually invulnerable to physical injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, exposure to the vacuum of space, and powerful blasts of energy without being injured. * Immortality: Although there are a number of beings claiming to be immortal, the Grandmaster and the other Elders are true immortals. * Superhuman Agility: The Grandmaster's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Grandmaster's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Intellect: The Grandmaster has devoted much of his time into channeling the Power Primordial to increase his intellect over the millenia. As a result, his intellect is vastly superior to those of an ordinary human. He is a genius in all scientific fields and has created technology far surpassing that of Earth's current level of technology. * Psionics: The Grandmaster also possesses vast psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. He can use his telepathy to read the thoughts of most other beings, control their actions, erase memories, create false memories, or fire mental bolts to stun a being into unconsciousness. He can also move and manipulate objects with his mind, even if the object is extremely heavy, with little to no effort. * Energy Manipulation: The Grandmaster has also devoted much of the Power Primordial into granting him the ability to manipulate vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes. The most common of those purposes includes the projection of immensely powerful blasts of concussive energy, heat, and cold. He can use his powers to literally resurrect dead beings no matter how badly damaged or dispersed they might be. He can also use these powers to restore to full life beings that are on the verge of death. He can bestow this power over life and death to mortal beings, though only for a few minutes. The Grandmaster can also molecularly manipulate the matter of most objects, beings, and substance even over a global scale. The Grandmaster can also use his powers to teleport himself and others across galactic distances or to transverse space itself under his own power at faster than light speeds. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Elders of the Universe Category:Businesspeople